Sombra silenciosa
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Kuroko puede parecer totalmente frío e incluso desinteresado, cuando en realidad, quizá sus sentimientos son más fuertes que los de aquél que se empeña en llamarlo Kurokocchi y demostrarle afecto en los lugares menos indicados. Y es que su amor es una sombra silenciosa, justo como él.


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Sin línea fija de tiempo.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Rpmance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Musical (Agustín Lara).  
**Tema: **08. Júrame que no mientes porque te sientes idolatrada.

* * *

**Sombra silenciosa.**

Kuroko nunca se ha considerado un estudiante modelo; sus notas oscilan en el promedio la mayoría de las veces, con la única excepción de la clase de Literatura donde siempre obtiene un excelente. Por eso, no es extraño encontrarlo cabeceando el día posterior a un importante partido de Seirin o leyendo algún libro si la clase es particularmente aburrida, aunque el único que se de cuenta de esos pequeños detalles sea Kagami. Es una sombra, después de todo y poco le ayuda sentarse en el rincón más alejado del salón, donde el azul desvaído del cielo se confunde con el de su cabello, a veces un poco alborotado si se le ha hecho tarde, pero siempre un retrato fiel del panorama que se observa por la ventana. Ese día, sin embargo, lo que roba su atención es su cuaderno en blanco, en donde garabatea distraído y no precisamente las integrales del pizarrón, a las que Kagami les ha agarrado manía por cómo farfulla lo que parecen ser maldiciones en inglés.

Más bien, su mente se encuentra concentrada en dilucidar una pregunta que, aunque inútil de formular ahora que las cosas han ido tan lejos, le intriga con una curiosidad tan poderosa como la de un niño pequeño ante todo un mundo por explorar. Y quizá sea así, porque en lo que se ha embarcado junto con Kise sin duda es un territorio extraño para él. Novios, pareja. Ha leído todo ello en diversas novelas y bajo diferentes perspectivas, desde los amantes trágicos que se suicidan al alba hasta los finales felices donde se casan, tienen 20 hijos y un perro; pero vivirlo es diferente. Y Kuroko no puede evitar preguntarse cuándo empezó, en dónde reside el momento que desencadenó todo esto.

No puede encontrarlo, sin embargo. Su mente sigue vagando hacia otros recuerdos, algunos más lejanos como el partido de Kaijou contra Fukuda Shogo donde sabe hay alguna clave de cómo empezó, pero sobre todo a unos más vívidos, tan cercanos que casi puede sentirse parte de ellos otra vez y que no tienen muchos días de haber sucedido. Y es quizá eso lo que lo desconcierta y molesta, pues se da cuenta de lo mucho que su vida se ha trastocado desde que empezó. Desde que dijo 'sí' al final de la Copa de Invierno, en la euforia de una victoria contra Rakuzan. Y se ha trastocado porque con lo molesto que suele a veces ser Kise, no sólo ha logrado infiltrarse en las parcelas más privadas de su vida sino que también, inesperado y por supuesto, no bienvenido, sigue apareciendo como un fantasma en cualquier momento por su mente, robándole una atención que de otro modo dedicaría al basket.

—Kurokocchi —puede escucharlo con claridad, pese a que ha pasado al menos una semana desde la última vez que hablaron, al menos físicamente, pues el rubio le manda un mensaje de manera religiosa cada noche, (otro) recordatorio de que está ahí para él—. ¿En qué piensas? —su mente lo ha transportado a la tarde de su última cita, bajo un cielo de un vibrante tono anaranjado que tiñe las ventanas del autobús donde viajan de un color parecido a la sangre.

Él, que de nuevo se ha quedado absorto en pensamientos sobre lo extraño de la situación y unas cuantas preguntas concernientes a su próximo partido, lo descubre mirándolo con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo del asiento de enfrente, las manos cruzadas debajo para amortiguar los golpes que de cuando en cuando da el autobús al encontrar un obstáculo particularmente difícil de sortear. Kise sonríe y eso lo desconcierta un poco mientras busca las palabras adecuadas con las cuales responderle, aunque su intento es apenas miserable, porque su mente, traidora y estúpida, quizá desde ese partido contra Fukuda Shogo, poco antes o poco después, ya se ha deshecho de la pregunta y concentrado en su lugar en el perfil de Kise bajo ese mortecino sol: sus largas y oscuras pestañas, el cabello que se derrama por su rostro con el brillo del oro, la sonrisa infantil y curiosa que desde que tiene memoria sólo le ha dirigido a él...

—En nada —dice cortante, pues se rehúsa a expresar el torrente de pensamientos que revolotean en su cabeza como mariposas aturdidas. ¿Cómo podría, en primer lugar? Sus sentimientos son una sombra silenciosa en su interior.

—Eres malo, Kurokocchi —afirma el otro e incluso su tono lastimero, ligeramente más agudo que su tono de voz normal, queda grabado en la memoria de Kuroko, que desvía los ojos hacia el paisaje que se desdibuja para ellos tras la ventana, en un autobús vacío a última hora de la tarde.

Probablemente lo sea, piensa, pero permanece en silencio, de nuevo escondiéndose en las profundidades de su mente, donde pensar y no actuar, es la principal condición cuando se refiere a Kise y a su nuevo estatus. Kise no hace ademán de molestarlo nuevamente, como le ha dicho en más de una ocasión y no exento de cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz, le es suficiente con estar junto a Kurokocchi, por lo que continúan el viaje en silencio, tras lo que podría considerarse como una extraña cita, en la que más que comportarse como la pareja que son desde finales de invierno, se han visto como un par de amigos, a tal grado que incluso unas chicas se han acercado para tratar de flirtear.

Parece que la velada terminará de esa manera, Kuroko lo recuerda con una claridad que le averguenza, había pensado que no habría nada más salvo un inocente y casto gesto de despedida tras bajarse del autobús, pero se equivoca y es precisamente ese elemento sorpresa el que hace más estragos en sus precarias defensas, que no saben cómo comportarse ante tan inesperado enemigo. Kise alcanza su mano en el silencio del autobús y cuando Kuroko dirige sus ojos hacia él, lo descubre mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo que no pasa nada aunque su sonrisa lo delata. Y también el nervioso pero firme apretón que le da en la mano, como preguntándole si lo tiene permitido, si puede ir más allá.

Kuroko se derrumba sobre su cuaderno al recordar la siguiente escena, llamando la atención de todos en el salón por el sonido que hace su cabeza al chocar contra su libreta, llena de extraños dibujos que si uno mira bien tienen semejanza con ojos de grandes pestañas y sonrisas robadas. Kuroko le devuelve el apretón de manos e incluso se atreve a entrelazar sus dedos, que, lo sabe bien y lo recuerda aún mejor, permanecen así incluso cuando bajan del autobús frente a su casa, para despedirse nada más que con una sonrisa.

—¡Kuroko, no duermas! —le llama la atención su profesor, lanzándole una tiza que da de lleno en el blanco y que le da una excusa para levantar el rostro ligeramente ruborizado, aunque no precisamente por la humillación pública, sino por saber que, muy en el fondo, piensa que una semana ha sido demasiado y (que Dios lo ampare) que quiere ver a Kise-kun pronto otra vez.

.

Los partidos en Kaijou siempre resultan más concurridos de lo normal desde que Kise Ryouta, el famoso modelo, atiende a tan prestigiosa institución. A Kuroko realmente nunca le ha importado el estatus del gimnasio ni los asientos a ocupar (preferiblemente muy lejos de la afición del equipo, tan ruidosos que no permiten apreciar el partido), no le importó hasta que dijo 'sí', otra vez la fatídica palabra. Pero descubre que le importa de manera fortuita, casi inesperada como todo lo que Kise es y todo lo que Kise hace, un mundo al que nunca creyó pertenecería. Se da cuenta cuando se presenta para un partido amistoso y ve la concurrencia con otros ojos, destacando entre ellos el nutrido grupo de admiradoras que sostienen una manta con el nombre de Kise y gritan cada pocos segundos cuánto lo aman y todo lo que harían por él.

Es una figura pública, recuerda de pronto pero su lógica no le ayuda a sortear el malestar que se exiende por su pecho mientras busca su asiento, apartado para él por Kise, aunque antes tuvo que meterse en problemas con Kasamatsu. Una figura pública que sale en revistas que se distribuyen por todo el país, en espectaculares que él mismo ha visto en la cima de grandes edificios, en comerciales de televisión e incluso en la radio. Un joven compartido por todas y nadie a la vez.

Qué extraño resulta darse cuenta, quizá es por eso que sus ojos se dirigen inmediatamente a él nada más sale a la cancha (qué excusa tan pobre, la verdad) para descubrir un nuevo matiz en alguien a quien ya creía conocer. Kise no es sólo el jugador estrella de Kaijou, anterior miembro de la Generación de los Milagros y, hasta el momento en que le dijo que sí, molestador profesional, también es modelo y un joven de 16 años, que le dirige un amistoso saludo a su grupo de admiradoras y a él una mirada penetrante desde su posición; luego, una suave sonrisa, cumpliendo su obligación para con ambos grupos y luego para con su equipo, al que valga decir, lleva a la victoria.

Kuroko no comparte los gritos entusiastas de la afición de Kaijou ni los aún más entusiastas de las admiradoras de Kise, que se desgranan gritando cumplidos y declaraciones, pero sigue de manera fiel su figura por la cancha, embebiéndose no sólo de su técnica y su enorme potencial, sino también de sus movimientos, de los cambios en su semblante cuando le roban el balón o él lo gana, cuando se eleva cual grácil figura para encestar o hacer un alley-oop. El pendiente que lleva en la oreja derecha lanza destellos bajo los reflectores, pero no son tan brillantes como los de sus ojos, pues aunque Kuroko no lo sepa, su presencia le ha infundido incluso más motivación.

_Roba el aliento, no sólo la atención_, es la conclusión a la que llega, tras los tres primeros cuartos, mientras lo ve dirigirse hacia las bancas para tomar agua y mirarlo un poco más, aunque sea de reojo. _Todo él_. Se siente incómodo de pensarlo, incluso un tanto avergonzado y agradece que Kagami no haya podido acompañarlo, sólo porque así no será testigo del cambio en su interior. Un cambio gradual y casi invisible, pero fuerte como una tormenta, que ha arrasado con todas sus convicciones previas, miedos y dudas.

Kaijou se lleva una aplastante victoria y Kuroko se une a los espectadores que se acercan a su equipo para felicitarlos casi sin pensarlo, valiéndose de su falta de presencia para colocarse entre los primeros sin mucho esfuerzo. Es un partido amistoso, pero sin duda significa mucho para los miembros del equipo y los alumnos, que vitorean a todos e incluso han cargado a un molesto Kasamatsu en hombros para celebrar. Él también se siente un poco eufórico, aunque por razones diferentes y su corazón va tan rápido como si hubiera jugado él mismo cuando por fin se posiciona enfrente de Kise, a quien logra asustar un poco.

—¿Kurokocchi? —la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios dejando paso a un rostro serio, casi extraño cuando se compara con su chispeante vitalidad. Sin siquiera pensarlo, hace a un lado a sus admiradoras con una leve pero distante sonrisa y su atención se concentra en Kuroko, quien frente a él, aún trata de recuperar el aliento; formular unas cuantas palabras.

—Kise-kun, felicidades —dice y ojalá en esas tres simples palabras pudiese expresar todo lo que siente, todo de lo que se ha dado cuenta en clases perdidas, noches en vela y en momentos inesperados. Pero el pensamiento, bien lo sabe él, traducido en palabras es pobre comparado con la acción.

Acción es lo que necesita.

.

Aunque muchos podrían dudar de su relación (incluso él a veces lo hace, tachándolo más como un sueño que como un sinsentido), Kise no miente cuando afirma que él sería feliz sólo con tener a Kuroko a su lado. Cualquier cosa más es un extra, bienvenido por supuesto, apreciado y atesorado. Un apretón de manos, una hora juntos, una sonrisa o incluso una mirada de desaprobación, suena como un limosnero, pero le bastan para ser feliz. Pero su mayor convicción descansa en actos como ése, inesperados entre el mar de gente que se reúne en la cancha, todos riendo de Kasamatsu-senpai mientras éste pide que lo bajen y amenaza también a aquellos a su alrededor.

En saber que, cuando Kise presiona sus labios contra los de Kuroko, éste le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad. Con la intensidad de la verdad y no la compasión de una mentira, la desazón de un engaño.

_Es real,_ piensan ambos, pero sobretodo lo sienten. Uno, en sus piernas un tanto temblorosas y la sonrisa tonta que se dibuja en su rostro cuando se separan, mirándose en silencio para concertar qué harán a la hora de salida. El otro, en el vuelco que le da el estómago, en la sonrisa automática que es el reflejo de la del otro, una copia exacta aunque él no posea esa habilidad.

_Es real_, así que no importa cuándo empezó o si algún día terminará.

**FIN.**


End file.
